Goomba
Goombas are one of the major species of the Mario franchise. Since their first game appearance in Super Mario Bros., they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, andShroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to Mario or Luigi, since a singlestomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba variants have emerged throughout the years; however, they do drop hints of being much stronger and more competent than their appearances suggest, as in the case of Captain Goomba. The Goombas, as a collective race, used to be allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, most of the Goombas have turned traitorous and joined the Koopa Troop, an organization led by Bowser''.'' Despite being the first encountered. During development, the only basic enemy was the Koopa Troopa. However, play testers had stated that the Koopa Troopa was too tricky of an enemy to have as the first one. Using this, the developers decided to create an enemy that could be defeated with a single stomp. The Goomba itself was created with the appearance of a shiitake mushroom. Since the enemy was created toward the end of the development cycle, though, hardly any bytes remained on the cartridge. Therefore, to give the enemy moving animations, the developers reused and flipped the image, making it appear to be walking. History Super Mario series Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Goombas reappear in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Although Buzzy Beetles are more prominent in the game, large numbers of Goombas also appear in packs of three or four. Goombas are also present in underwater levels and are gray with black eyebrows and feet in the Family Computer Disk System version due to sharing Blooper's palette, while in the Super Mario All-Stars version they are standard brown. The Goombas of World 5-3 use a device known as the Goomba's Shoe (previously known as the Kuribo's Shoe) to mimic the jumping abilities of Mario and Luigi. When in the green shoe, a Goomba can jump towards Mario and Luigi instead of walking into them. If Mario or Luigi defeats the Goomba by hitting a block underneath it, if it is standing on a block, the boot is left behind. Mario or Luigi can ride Goomba's Shoes, allowing him to stomp to spiked and unstompable enemies and walk on Spikes and Muncherpatches. When Mario or Luigi gets to the Card Roulete, Goomba's Shoe disappears. Super Mario Land While the common Goombas did not appear in the game Super Mario Land, a Goomba species known as the Goombo did. They act very similar to Goombas in other Super Mario titles. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Goombas (not Goombos) reappear in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Terekuribōs are Boo-like Goomba ghosts that appear in Pumpkin Zone. Another variety of Goombas known as Aqua Kuribō are also prominently featured in the final stage of the Turtle Zone. Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Goombas make their first 3D appearance in Super Mario 64 (and Super Mario 64 DS) as common enemies. Notably, in the DS remake, Goomboss, the ruler of the Goombas, manages to capture Mario. Goomboss is eventually defeated by Yoshi, and Mario is rescued. In these games, Goombas act slightly differently than the previous games. Instead of walking back and forth in a straight path, Goombas patrol a small area in a circular motion. When they spot Mario (Luigi, Wario or Yoshi), they will charge towards him. If they hit the character, he will lose one wedge of health. Goombas can be defeated by jumping on them or by throwing an object at them such as a Bob-omb. Punches and Kicks also work, and Yoshi can eat them. When defeated, Goombas leave behind Yellow Coins, and in some levels in the remake, a Silver Star. In Super Mario 64 DS, Goombas sometimes wear a Mario, Luigi, or Wario cap, and if they spot a character, it will run away instead of charging towards it (it will only charge if it is to close to a cliff and has nowhere to go). After defeating the Goomba, wearing the cap will transform the current character into the character that would normally wear that cap. They also seem to appear in almost every course now, unlike the original version, where Goombas only appear in select areas. In both games, Goombas often appear in groups of two or three. Big Goombas and Micro Goombas also appear in the both games and act like regular Goombas, except that Big Goombas are stronger than regular Goombas, and Micro Goombas are weaker, unlike Super Mario Bros. 3. In addition, Big Goombas leave behind a Blue Coin if a character Ground Pounds them. Simply jumping on a Big Goomba also defeats them, but only leaves a yellow coin behind. New Super Mario Bros. Goombas appear in New Super Mario Bros. They act very similar to the ones in Super Mario Bros. Paragoombas and Micro Goombas also reappear, but they act different. The Paragoombas chase Mario, although they can only hop (they hop higher than the normal Goombas in this game when a chorus riff is heard), like the Red Paragoombas in Super Mario Bros. 3, and the Micro Goombas are weaker versions of normal Goombas, like in Super Mario 64. The Mega Goomba, a Goomba mega-sized by Bowser Jr.'s Mega Mushroom, is one of the bosses Mario can fight in World 4. Goombas also make a short hop to the chorus riff in the background music. Strangely, they can hop high enough for them to avoid incomingKoopa Shells. Yoshi series Yoshi Goombas make an appearance in Yoshi. They are enemies in the A Type part of the game, as well as the B Type. Goombas are not main enemies in this game, they just make appearances throughout some parts of it and act like every other enemy in the game. As with the game's other enemies, Goomba's sprite in Yoshi is similar to its sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and its remake Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, Goombas appear, but they are not as common as Shy Guys and Koopa Troopas. Goombas only appear in one level: World 4-1 GO! GO! MARIO!! In this level, Goombas attempt to walk into Yoshi, knocking off Baby Mario and possibly having him kidnapped by a Toady. When Yoshi stomps on them, the Goomba flattens, but it is not defeated; they can walk into and damage Yoshi even in this state. After some time, the Goomba "pops" and assumes its standard mushroom shape. These Goombas can be defeated with an egg toss, a Ground Poundattack, or Yoshi's tongue. Strangely, before Goombas jump off a ledge, they wiggle their eyebrows. Yoshi's New Island Goombas appear in Yoshi's New Island. Here, they are quite rare; in fact, they are only found in one level;Spin-Lift Drift. Unlike most titles, a single stomp does not defeat a Goomba; doing this simply flattens it, making it move faster. A ground pound, Yoshi's tongue, or an egg toss is required to defeat them. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Goombas are among the weakest members of the Koopa Troop in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. However, they are more powerful than the Terrapin. In the game, many Goombas are seen at Mushroom Way, the area between Bowser's Keep and the Mushroom Kingdom. Goombas, under the command of two Hammer Bros., patrol the paths of Mushroom Way. In fact, Toad himself is captured by a group of Goombas while he is on his way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Other Goombas not loyal to the Koopa Troop reside in Bandit's Way, working as independent thieves. Wild Goombas live in the Pipe Vault, a secret area near Rose Town. Although as strong as the Goombas from Mushroom Way and Bandit's Way, these Goombas are encountered much later in the game. Other independent Goombas live in the caves of the Midas River. These Goombas are more concerned with catching the river's fish to eat than battling outsiders. In battle, Goombas attack enemies by biting. They can also shoot sharp thorns to cause 50% more damage than usual.2. Goombas are fairly weak, and they can often be destroyed by a simple Timed Hit. A Goomba's bite attack can be blocked by defending right after the mushroom performed a somersault. The damage of a Goomba's thorn can be blunted by defending right before the projectile hits the party member. Additionally, Goombas typically fight in groups of two to three (either with other Goombas or stronger monsters). When defeated, Goombas often yield HP MAX! Flowers to Mario and his party. Besides the small outpost at Mushroom Way, the Koopa Troop, as a whole, is actually on the verge of collapse. In the game, the Koopa Troop is devastated by the invasion of the extraterrestrial Smithy Gang. The gang chooses Bowser's Keep as their base-of-operations in Mario World. As a result, many enemies in the Koopa Troop switch sides to join the invaders while others simply ran away. One of the enemies that leaves the Koopa Troop is theGu Goombas, who later become guards for the Smithy Gang. One Goomba deserter finds its way to Monstro Town, a community of reformed enemies. This lone Goomba sets up shop here, selling powerful Koopa-based armor and weapons. The Goomba is also aided by its three "little ones", the Triplets(others, not related to this Goomba, appeared in the Sunken Ship). After the Koopa Troop is expelled from Bowser's Keep, Bowser himself attempts to reassemble the remains of his troop in Rose Way. Many Goombas remain loyal to Bowser and join him in his quest to retake the castle, but by the time the army reaches Moleville, many Goombas have abandoned Bowser. By the time Bowser reaches Booster Tower, all of Bowser's army (including all his Goombas) has deserted him. However, at the tower, Bowser decides to join forces with Mario, knowing that with the Mario's strength, he can get his keep back. Eventually, Bowser, Mario, Princess Peach, Mallow, and Geno find their way to Monstro Town. While in the town for reformed enemies, Bowser runs into the Goomba deserter who has set up shop in the village. The Goomba apologizes for deserting the Koopa Troop, but offers to sell Bowser powerful weapons and armor in return. Another Goomba, named Goo, appears as part of one of Dr. Topper's puzzles. Eventually, Bowser, with the help of Mario and his friends, manages to expel the Smithy Gang and defeat their leader,Smithy. With his keep returned, many former soldiers (including many Goombas) return to King Bowser and the Koopa Troop. In fact, many Goombas help rebuild Bowser's Keep to its former glory. Super Mario Bros. While the mouth and fangs of the Goomba were in official artwork for the game, the in-game sprite didn't physically show it. Goombas could be defeated by either stomping them, shooting them with fireballs, running into them under the influence of Super Stars, kicking a Shell into them or hitting them below on a block, awarding 100 points. Super Mario Bros. 3 Other than no changes in weaknesses, mouths and fangs were added to the sprites of the Goomba. Goombas now had subspecies for the first time, specifically Paragoombas and Shoe Goombas, which could be defeated for Goomba's Shoes. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Goombas were replaced by Galoombas, a round enemy resembling Goombas in both appearence and name. These Galoombas (Kuribons in Japan) are rounder than normal goombas and are knocked-upside down when jumped on,instead of being defeated. They are able to be picked up and thrown while in this state. Creation The Goomba was the last enemy created during the development process of Super Mario Bros Gallery SMB3 Goomba.png|SMB3 Goomba SNES SMB1 Goomba.gif|SMB1 Goomba SNES SMB3_Grand_Goomba.png|SMB3 Grand Goomba SMB3_Metroid_Goomba.png|Metroid SMB3_NES_Goomba.png|NES SMB3_Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba SMB3_Red_Goomba.png|Red SMB3_Red_Paragoomba.png|Red Paragoomba SMB3_Snow_Goomba.png|Snow SMB3_Snow_Paragoomba.png|Snow Paragoomba SMB_Blue_Goomba.png|SMB1 Blue SMB_Gray_Goomba.png|Gray SMB_NES_Blue_Goomba.png|NES Blue SMB_NES_Goomba.png|NES Chess_gm.gif|Grand NES SMW_Goombob.png|Goombob SMW_Paragoombob.png|Paragoombob Category:Bad Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Males Category:Nintendo Character Category:Enemys